1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a centrifugal analysis system and an analysis method thereof, and in particular to a centrifugal analysis system having a number of cassettes and an analysis method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional centrifugal analysis system, only one single cassette is operated in the conventional centrifugal analysis system at a given time, and thus only one kind of specimen in the cassette can be inspected. When another specimen needs to be inspected, another operation is under taken to inspect a new cassette with the new specimen by replacing the previously inspected cassette. In other words, the conventional centrifugal analysis system cannot inspect a number of specimens at the same time, and thus the inspection of a number of specimens takes a lot of time, and is not convenient.